


Three Strikes

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doctor's visit, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex Toys, Training, Vomiting, hair cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s a new ‘three strike’ law, Jimmy, and you have just triggered it,” she said tiredly. That didn’t sound good. “The state is going to appoint you an Alpha.”</p><p>The chair slipped out from under him and he almost fell, catching the edge of the table in the last second. What. No. No no no no… That couldn’t be right, there was no way.</p><p>“What?” He didn’t care that he sounded like he was a second away from having a panic attack, ‘cause he kind of was.</p><p>Amanda didn’t look like she had been joking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deathtouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/gifts).



> This fic was prompted by the lovely Makenna (aka deathtouch, aka frankcastles) who wanted to see some non consensual head shaving.  
> There will be more to this verse, so stay tuned!
> 
> Betaed by my equally lovely Emma, who helped me keep things on track!
> 
> (also, there's not much on the sex front going on in this chapter, but we will get to it!)

“You are in deep shit, Jimmy,” Amanda told him as she sat down in the interrogation room.

Nah. Nah, it wasn’t so bad. Yeah, so he messed up, it wasn’t a big deal. He did it a lot.

He liked Amanda, she was pretty decent for a beta, empathic and all that shit, but she didn’t know how hard it was to get by. Still, she looked even more gloomy than usual.

“I mean it, Jimmy. This is your third time getting caught for prostitution,” she said, like it mattered. It didn’t. He wasn’t doing anything much anyway, just giving head here and there. That wasn’t so bad.

“It was nothing,” he said, biting his nails. He always got antsy when he was bought in, like they might want something out of him, even though he didn’t actually know anything useful. He didn’t even have a pimp.

“Jimmy,” Amanda sighed, sounding defeated. His file was in front of her - it was pretty thick - but she probably knew it by heart by now “I’m guessing you haven’t heard about the new law, have you?”

Jimmy swung his chair back, balancing it on two legs.

“Nope.”

He didn’t have a TV. He didn’t actually have a place to live right now, really, so it wasn’t like he could just watch the news.

He was starting to get worried. What the hell was Amanda on about? It was easy. He was emancipated, he was practically a beta, okay. He wouldn’t be arrested for sucking a few cocks, not around here, where the cops had more important things to do.

“There’s a new ‘three strike’ law, Jimmy, and you have just triggered it,” she said tiredly. That didn’t sound good. “The state is going to appoint you an Alpha.”

The chair slipped out from under him and he almost fell, catching the edge of the table in the last second. What. No. No no no no… That couldn’t be right, there was no way.

“What?” He didn’t care that he sounded like he was a second away from having a panic attack, ‘cause he kind of was.

Amanda didn’t look like she had been joking.

“I… I’m emancipated. It - that has to be in there, you were there. You were there, when I got the papers,” Jimmy told him, jabbing his finger towards the thick folder in front of her.

Amanda massaged the bridge of her nose before speaking.

“Yes, I know, Jimmy. I’ve been doing this for two decades now, and most of the omegas I work with manage to get their lives in order. You… you have trouble, Jimmy. You haven’t held down a job for longer than a few weeks, you are homeless and this is your third time getting caught for prostitution. I can’t help you. I gave you time, I gave you opportunities… But this is it,” she said, voice slow and patient and unable to calm him down in the slightest.

“B-but.” He didn’t. He had no idea what to do about this, it was just… they couldn’t expect him to…

“It’s not an arranged mating, or anything,” Amanda explained, “It’s a rehabilitation program. Statistics show that about twenty percent of emancipated omegas can’t adapt to their new situation…”

Jimmy didn’t care about statistics, he was doing okay. He got on for this long, why couldn’t they just leave him alone?

“You will be placed with a professional Alpha - sort of like foster care but one-on-one, of course - who will help you readjust to being an omega. It’s only for a few months, and when they think you’re good to go, the state will try to find a suitable mating match.”

Jimmy barely heard her. This couldn’t be happening.

He was getting kind of dizzy.

 

***

 

Jimmy woke up on the couch in Amanda’s office - it was pretty neat, befitting the district’s omega affairs counselor. For a second, he didn’t know what happened, but it came back to him quickly.

Fuck.

Amanda was talking to someone. An Alpha, if the clenching in his stomach was anything to go by. He opened his eyes - just a bit - to see.

Shit.

The guy was fucking huge; all broad shoulders and blocky muscles. Even sitting down he looked like he was as tall as a lamppost. Jimmy couldn’t see his face from here, but he had gray, army style hair and a thick neck.

The alarm bells were going off in his head, but he knew that he had no chance of escaping - not from a busy police station in the middle of the day - so he tried to calm down enough to at least listen to what they were talking about.

“As you know by now, Tom, I don’t play favorites,” Amanda said, sounding sterner than she ever did with him, “But Jimmy is… I’ve been working with him for almost six years now, ever since his first mate died.”

He could see the edge of the folder in front of this Tom guy, so he was probably reading his file.

“Well, I wouldn’t call that one a ‘mate’” Tom said, disdain clear in his voice. Jimmy couldn’t help bristling a bit on the inside. It wasn’t like he disagreed exactly, Hank hadn’t been any kind of mate material, but he was… he had been Jimmy’s friend, or comrade or whatever. Where they came from people stuck together, and he didn’t want to listen to some posh bastard bitch about his kind.

Amanda hummed, but didn’t comment.

“What I’m trying to say, is that - I know we always say this - but I do want the best for him.”

Tom closed the folder.

“That’s why you’ve asked for me specifically? You know I’m not a very lenient type, if you want your little protegee to be coddled, maybe try Ben, he’s all for sweet talk.”

Amanda huffed out an annoyed breath.

“What I want, is for someone to help Jimmy get his act straight. He’s… you know, a lot of omegas - widowed or mistreated or whatever - really need to be emancipated, to get control over their lives, but there are some who have bad experiences and think that it’s what they want, when in reality it’s… not what they need.”

Jimmy wasn’t exactly angry. He felt a sort of betrayal; he liked Amanda, he thought she had his back, but apparently not. It wasn’t the first time he was wrong about someone, but it still stung.

“I understand that,” Tom said, holding his hand up in surrender. “Just wanted to make sure you knew how I was operating.”

Amanda rubbed the bridge of her nose again, like always when things were getting too much for her. Jimmy kind of hated how he appeared to know so much about her when she decided to shit on him.

“As far as I know, you are one of the best. You have a convincing success record, and there were never any complaints about mistreatment in your care. I need someone I can trust on this case.”

“Well, then maybe it’s time to ask the case what he thinks about that,” Tom said, turning around a looking straight into Jimmy’s eyes.

He wasn’t exactly good looking, not in the traditional sense, but he had that Alpha charizma that just bulldozed over everyone’s aesthetics.

Jimmy swallowed nervously, but tried not to show just how freaked out he was. Unfortunately, since he refused to look at Amanda, he had to keep his eyes on Tom, or the furniture.

“Jimmy...” Amanda said tentatively, but he stood his ground. She was a fucking traitor and where he came from, snitches didn’t deserve a second glance.

“So, do you have anything to say for yourself?” Tom asked. He had gray eyes, almost as light as his hair. They looked clever and prying. Jimmy hated them.

“Fuck you.”

 

***

 

There was a lot of paperwork to be done, but Tom decided to postpone it. He already saw that Jimmy was going to be quite a handful, and he wanted to start on his training as soon as possible. Sure, he would have been within his rights if he punished his insolence publicly, but that was not the way to show him that he needed an Alpha.

Tom was strict, but he tried not to be cruel.

The boy was very obviously not taking care of himself properly. He was too skinny and looked run-down. His hair was a mess; at one point it had been dyed platinum blond, but there was about an inch of the original - dark blond - showing at the roots. It was also a bit greasy.

Not an appealing sight.

But that wasn’t the most worrisome thing. After so many years, Tom had a good eye for catching the signs of suppressant abuse; anxiety, loss of appetite, insomnia… It was all there. Of course, he personally thought that suppressants were amazing, but if an omega used them for too long without a break - or used the kind they sold on street corners - it wasn’t healthy on the long run.

Thankfully he had the good stuff back home, so there was no need to make a stop at the doctor’s.

Jimmy looked both sullen and terrified during the car ride, just shaking his head when Tom offered to stop anywhere if he needed to pick his things up.

That kind of told him that Amanda made the right call.

He didn’t hide the way he looked at the boy from time to time, even though Jimmy obviously didn’t like it. Well, he was Tom’s for the time being, so he had to get used to it.

He wasn’t a bad looking kid, blond and blue eyed with a pretty little face to match. Tom had no doubt that he would make an Alpha really happy - if only he could come to believe it.

 

***

 

They drove for a long time, to a part of the city Jimmy didn’t know. Not like he knew much of it, just the little corner of crime where he was born and raised. The houses here were posh and tall and a bit intimidating, missing that worn look that meant home for him. The Alpha kept looking at him.

He didn’t like. He couldn’t exactly explain why but it set him on edge, so he hunched over, letting his hair fall into his eyes. It wasn’t quite long enough to obscure Tom’s view, but it still gave Jimmy a sense of seclusion.

They stopped in an underground garage and went to the top floor with the elevator. That had to cost a lot. Not like he was an expert on property prices, but he was pretty sure the state wasn’t paying their Alphas that well.

Tom’s flat was huge and expensive looking, it made Jimmy feel like he would get sued if he splashed a drink on the carpet.

The walls were white, contrasting well with the dark furniture.

Jimmy had no clue what to do. He took his shoes off at the door, taking his cue from Tom, but that was it. He was out of ideas.

“That’s the bedroom, that’s my office and that’s the bathroom,” the Alpha said, pointing out the doors one by one. The kitchen was a joint affair with the large living room. “We’re going to clean you up before anything else, so get in there and take off your clothes.”

Jimmy looked at him with wide eyes, stomach clenched in a tight ball.

Tom sighed.

“I’m not going to hurt you, go on,” he said, voice not exactly hard, but echoing with that Alpha tone that made Jimmy want to both obey and bolt for safety. There wasn’t really a safe place around here, so he did as he was told.

The bathroom was about the size of his old bedroom, it was covered in dark marble with both a large, glass walled shower and a tub that could fit at least four people. It was like standing in the middle of one of those stupid home styling magazines.

He was kind of cold. He didn’t know if it was the temperature or just nerves, but it didn’t really matter. It didn’t look like anyone cared. Amanda sure as fuck didn’t.

He undressed slowly, actually bothering to fold his clothes as they came off, feeling like an intruder the whole time.

Jimmy jumped when the door opened behind him, just when he was rolling his socks up. Tom was bringing a box, and a chair from the kitchen. He put it down and motioned for him to sit while he took out an electric hair clipper.

Fuck no.

“No way.”

“Yes way,” Tom said simply, not even looking at him as he tried if the battery was good.

“No.”

The Alpha raised an eyebrow, putting the machine down on the edge of the sink. It wasn’t fair that he was completely dressed while Jimmy was standing there buck naked.

“What seems to be the problem?” he asked, voice clearly implying that there better be no problem at all.

“You… you can’t just do that. It’s my hair,” Jimmy told him, backing up against the wall of the shower. The glass was cold against his back.

“I don’t see why I shouldn’t. It’s messy, it’s ugly, it’s constantly in your eyes. Tell me one good reason why you should be allowed to keep it.”

Jimmy couldn’t help shivering. What the fuck did that even mean? Why the hell shouldn’t he be ‘allowed’ to keep his fucking hair as long as he wanted?

“Because,” he said finally, because… because that should be enough. It was his head.

“Not good enough,” Tom said with a little shrug. Jimmy barely saw him move and the Alpha was next to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the chair. Jimmy tried to get free, going as far to try kicking out. He missed, but Tom still hit his ass hard enough that he could feel the imprint of his fingers.

It made Jimmy gasp and freeze in a strange mix of terror and… something else.

“Enough of that. Sit down or I will give you a proper spanking,” Tom said. He didn’t sound angry, just stern, but it still made his heart skip a beat. It was getting harder to breath.

He sat, chest rising and falling fast. His eyes were blurry.

Tom covered his shoulders with a towel and then the buzzing started, making him flinch. The Alpha cupped his jaw and tilted his head up, large hand surprisingly gentle.

“Easy, now. You don’t want me nicking you on accident,” he said quietly. “Close your eyes.”

Jimmy closed them, feeling a tear escape. Shit, was he really going to cry over this? In front of a fucking Alpha? It was just… just hair, nothing else. He couldn’t stop though, breath hitching as the strands fell on his thighs. He didn’t understand what was happening to him.

Tom hummed, barely audible above the buzz of the machine.

“It’s fine. This is a new beginning. By the time it grows out again, you will be a good, well behaved omega ready to be mated.”

Jimmy shuddered, the clipper immediately lifting from his scalp, and not returning until he was still again.

“I know it’s not an appealing prospect at the moment, but you have to realize that it’s for the best. I’ve read your file, you’ve been struggling for a long time without someone to take care of you,” he said. Jimmy shook his head mutely, not knowing what to say.

“Yes, it’s true. You’re not a stupid kid, you stayed alive for this long in that part of the city, so don’t act like you didn’t see it. This - getting you ready to be mated again - is the best for you in the long run. And getting rid of this mess is the first step in the right direction. You can’t fight an Alpha on things like this, Jimmy, not when you obviously can’t take proper care of yourself, hm?”

He didn’t… Fuck. He was so confused. It didn’t make any sense, he wasn’t even that fond of his hair, but it felt like something more was happening, like a part of him was being taken away. It made him scared and nervous. He didn’t like it when things changed without him being prepared. He didn’t like change, period.

“It’s okay to be sad, I know this is hard for you, but it will be fine in the end, believe me. And, we'll make sure that your hair stays clean and well cared for from now on, alright? No more cheap dyes and grease. You will look lovely, just like a good omega should. You will find a mate in no time.”

He couldn’t stop crying. This was so fucking unfair. He didn’t. He didn’t want a new beginning, he just wanted his life back, he just wanted… he had no idea what he wanted. All he knew was that his head was feeling weird; light and bare and cold with every pass of the machine.

“Almost finished,” Tom promised, brushing the clippings off his head. They touched his eyelashes as they fell and that only made him cry harder. The Alpha had to stop again but instead of getting angry, he just ran his fingers over the fuzz where he already finished. It was strange, kind of tingly.

It barely took a few more minutes, and then Tom was brushing the hair off him, and pulling him to stand.

Jimmy didn’t want to open his eyes, he didn’t want to look.

“Come now, it’s not that bad, I think it’s an improvement, actually,” the Alpha told him, his body warm and firm behind him. He knew he couldn’t avoid it forever, it was probably better to get it over with.

When he opened his eyes, Jimmy went beat red. He looked ridiculous. Like a… a clown or something. His ears looked too large, and his face was blotchy from crying. He looked fucking ugly.

 

***

 

Jimmy looked absolutely amazing.

Tom could see that the boy didn’t agree, but it was the truth. He had a beautiful head shape, and finally there was nothing to take the attention away from his lovely cheekbones, or those beautiful, long lashed eyes.

Yes, his ears did stand out a little, but it just gave him a sort of boyish charm that was to die for. Whoever ended up with him would be a damned lucky Alpha.

Sure, Jimmy wasn’t much, not yet, but Tom could see that there was a sweet, obedient little omega deep inside there somewhere; all he had to do was help it to the surface so the boy could shine like the gem that he was.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, betaed by my lovely friend, Emma and prompted by the amazing Makenna!

 

The night wasn’t easy on him. Well, it wasn’t as bad as he feared, he didn’t get raped or anything. In fact, Tom dutifully kept to his side of the mattress.

The real - nasty - surprise came in the morning.

“What. What do you…” he didn’t even understand what was happening. He had to have heard it wrong.

“You are not taking your suppressants today,” Tom repeated, munching on his toast like they were talking about the weather and not his fucking life.

Jimmy’s stomach rolled, making him queasy.

“You… you can’t. That’s. I will…” Fuck. He couldn’t even say it.

“Go into heat? Yes, that’s the plan. It’s high time you took care of it,” the Alpha told him.

He stared into his plate, not even seeing the slowly cooling eggs - sunny side up; the complete opposite of his life, apparently.

What. What could he even say to that? There was no way he could physically fight Tom, and the fucking guy’s sole job was to keep an eye on him, so he couldn’t actually turn the place upside-down to find his meds.

A tear drop splashed on his eggs. Shit. Was he crying?

Tom, of course, took that moment to look up at him, and he didn’t even have his hair to hide behind anymore. The Alpha stopped chewing.

“Jimmy,” he said, and it wasn’t… It wasn’t condescending or anything, but it still made him cry harder, suddenly hit by the realization of how much he lost control of his whole life.

“Jimmy, nothing bad will happen to you,” Tom told him, but. He was an Alpha. He had the power, the opportunity and the incentive - of his very nature - to hurt him. Words were just words.

Jimmy wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt - Tom’s shirt, because his clothes had been declared too filthy to keep.

“You can’t do that. You… you can’t…” he didn’t know how long he kept repeating it, even though he knew that it would change nothing, that it was completely meaningless.

He flinched when Tom got up and walked over to him. He expected… he didn’t know what, but it wasn’t the heavy, careful hand on his shoulder.

“Come on. Why don’t you lay back a bit? I will make you something fresh when you wake up.”

Jimmy let himself be pulled up and led back to the bedroom, tucked into that unfamiliar bed saturated with the scent of an Alpha he barely knew.

He hated how it still made him relax.

 

***

 

Tom sighed as he closed the bedroom door on the way out. It seemed like he had his work cut out for him.

Of course, it wasn’t a surprise exactly; Jimmy had been on suppressants for too long, he was bound to be hit by withdrawal as soon as he didn’t get his daily fix. He could see it as soon as they woke up; the way the boy looked around, searching for his things but afraid to ask, hands shaking as he washed his teeth…

Yeah.

He wasn’t happy about having to do this, but the Omega had to understand - hopefully would understand - that it had to be done. Going too long before a heat could have a plethora of negative consequence, infertility being one of them.

Having children was important for omegas, and doubly so for Jimmy. Okay, so Tom wasn’t a believer that it was all omegas were even good for, but in order to find a decent mate it would be better for the boy to at least have a chance of having kids. And let’s be honest, Jimmy needed a proper, permanent mate more than anything.

And Tom would make sure that he got one.

 

***

 

Jimmy wasn’t sure what woke him - for a second - then he was turning to his side an retching, throwing up whatever little he had in his stomach, right there on the bed.

His stomach was hurting and so was his head, pounding to the rhythm of his heartbeat. The door banged open and the light was turned on, making him recoil from the blinding pain.

“Jimmy?”

He wanted to… to say something, but instead he heaved again, gagging almost painfully as his belly tried to evacuate whatever was wrong with it.

In the back of his mind, he knew that he should be scared - he just ruined some pretty expensive looking sheets, and there was no way to tell how that would make the Alpha react, but he was in too much pain to even worry about it.

Tom was by his side in a second, yanking him up and making him cry out. His arm hurt where he was grabbed, much more than it should have.

“Fuck,” Tom said, he didn’t shout though, thankfully. Jimmy was pretty sure his skull would just fall apart from a loud noise.

He didn’t remember how he got to the bathroom, but he was there, and that was all that mattered, because now he had a toilet to barf into.

God, he hated being sick so much. He was already crying, and even though he knew that it was just a natural reaction, he still hated it. He hated feeling so… so vulnerable, especially in front of an Alpha.

Tom kneeled down right next to him. The man pushed a cold, wet towel to Jimmy’s forehead, making him moan out between bouts of nausea. Shit. That felt really good.

It took a long time for him to finally stop, and by then he wasn’t sure he had enough strength left to stand up. His stomach was still rolling, but there was really nothing in there anymore to come out.

The Alpha helped him to stand and gave him a glass of water to wash his mouth out.

Jimmy was kind of freaked out by how quiet he was. He had half a mind to apologize for the sheets, but the smarter part of his brain told him to keep his mouth shut and not to bring attention to it. Not when he was too weak to even hide somewhere.

“Come on,” Tom said, practically dragging him to the kitchen. It took all of Jimmy’s concentration to stay upright in his chair, he could hear that the man was on the phone in the living room, but he couldn’t pick out the words, it was just too much effort.

When the Alpha returned, he was holding a jacket, carefully bundling Jimmy up on it, batting his hands away gently when he tried to protest.

“We are going to the doctor’s,” he said simply.

Well, fuck.

 

***

 

They didn’t have to wait long.

Sure, Jimmy had no idea how things went in places like these - private clinics where the nurses actually had their shit together and didn’t look like they were about to keel over from exhaustion.

Still, they were called in almost as soon as they’ve arrived. Dr. Palmer was a pretty old dude, pretty round and jovial, he kind of looked like a garden gnome next to Tom’s considerable bulk.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? It’s been such a long time, Tom,” the doctor said, shaking the Alpha’s hand and not even looking at Jimmy.

“Hi, Dan. Thanks for seeing us on such a short notice…”

He wanted to pay attention, he really did, but truth be told, his head was still killing him, and all the bright lights weren't helping either. They had to stop twice on the way here so he could retch at the side of the road, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to hold it back for long.

Jimmy kind of checked out for a while, trying hard not to barf on the nice, clean clinic floor, but soon enough Tom was taking his arm and leading him to a little side room.

He was changed into a flimsy papergown - mostly thanks to the Alpha keeping him upright. He was in too much pain to protest. It wasn’t like he was particularly modest, or anything; he did suck cocks for a living before he was caught one too many times…

He did perk up when he saw the gynecological table and tried to bolt for the door, but well. He wasn’t exactly fast, not when he was barely able to stand, and Tom was right behind him, like the fucking Great Wall of China.

“Come on, Jimmy,” the Alpha said, and his legs almost buckled under the weight of his hands on his shoulders. “We need to make sure everything is okay.”

“I… I’m fine, just… um…” damn, his head hurt so much. What the fuck was wrong with him?

“Nonsense, sweetheart,” the doctor said from right behind him, making him jump. “According to your medical record, you haven’t had a proper checkup since you presented. That’s no way for an omega to behave… Even if he’s emancipated,” he said, and the way he said the last word made it clear what he thought of omegas controlling their own lives.

Okay, so Jimmy hated this guy. He was pretty sure.

“Up you go,” Tom huffed, and simply picked him up and deposited him on the table. He did struggle, but honestly, there wasn’t much he could do.

“Now, now. Do you want me to use the straps?” Dr. Palmer asked him, making him freeze. He couldn’t imagine much worse than having a stranger poke at his intim parts - other than having a stranger poke at his intim parts when he was tied down.

Tom probably saw the terror in his eyes, because he stepped close and kept a hand on his arm that did help a bit. Fucking Alphas.

“Now let’s see what we have down here,” the doctor mumbled cheerfully as he rolled a little stool over.

 _Congratulation, it’s a boy!_ Jimmy thought, brain jumping around hysterically as he was looking for a way out of this situation. Unfortunately, there wasn’t one.

Tom squeezed down gently, but even that made him stifle a wince. He had no idea why his sense of pain was suddenly going crazy.

“Well, from what you’ve told me,” Dr. Palmer said, running his cool, slick finger around Jimmy’s opening and eliciting a jump. “I would say that your omega is in some serious withdrawal for one… What did you say he was taking?”

He talked like he wasn’t even fucking there. Jimmy wished he had enough energy to move, because he desperately wanted to kick the dude in the face. Having his hole prodded wasn’t helping either. It felt weird and uncomfortable and… just simply awful. No matter what fucking Amanda seemed to think, he wasn’t actually… He didn’t fuck anyone since Hank and even then they didn’t. They didn’t, like, mate.

Sure, there had been a few calls, after he had no Alpha anymore, but he wasn’t raised on that side of the city for nothing; he knew not to even go near someone he couldn’t outrun - or outmaneuver - somehow.

Fuck. He should have been paying attention. His brain was just… fried.

“Yes, exactly. Protect-O-r has almost the same effect, but without all these nasty little side effects,” the doctor said and then he slipped a finger into Jimmy. He bit his lip so hard that he almost broke the skin.

“I will remember that,” Tom replied, rubbing his arm soothingly.

“Hm… Well, this might be a bit unfortunate, but it’s not exactly unexpected. Usually, I would advise at least a few days of waiting, but your boy seems to be set on getting his heat… right now, actually.”

Wh-what?

Tom hushed him, because apparently he said that out loud.

He. He couldn’t go into heat. Not, not like this. Not when he was…

The men were talking again, and he managed to force his panic down enough to listen.

“It’s only natural,” Palmer said, pulling out - thank god. “His body has probably been pretty desperate to do what it is meant to. And the improved healing that comes with the heat could flush out the rest of the suppressant and hugely alleviate the symptoms he’s having.”

Jimmy was shaking his head. Because just no. No.

Tom wasn’t sharing his opinion, obviously.

“That’s fine. I’m all stocked for emergencies. It’s better to get it over with sooner rather than later.”

Jimmy tried to hit punch him in the nose when he was picked up again.

He missed.

 

***

 

He was in a daze all the way back to Tom’s. He tried to wrap his head around everything, it was difficult.

In some ways, he was feeling better. His headache was mostly gone, and the nausea seemed to have evaporated too, but now he felt a bit feverish, sweating a river down his spine under the thick coat Tom insisted he kept around his shoulders.

The Alpha made him wait on the couch while he got the bedroom ready. He hated the waiting. On one hand, half of his brain was screaming in horror at the prospect of what was waiting for him, and on the other… Horrifyingly enough a steadily grow part of him was getting more and more excited with every passing second. He knew it wasn’t really him, that it was the heat slowly taking him over, but still.

His mouth watered when Tom finally came back, dressed in nothing but a pair of worn track pants.

 

***

 

They were… about two hours in, and Jimmy was already completely gone. Tom hoped that the heat would be short - not like he didn’t enjoy it, as much as it was his work to support omegas in need - because it was way too intense to be kept up on the long run.

“Please… Please, Alpha,” the boy whined, rubbing his soft little cock against the sheets while simultaneously trying to keep his cute bottom in the air.

Tom needed all his willpower not to do exactly what he was asked for, but thankfully he had taken his own suppressants before they began.

“Shh, it’s fine, Jimmy. I’ve got you,” he said as he worked the large plug out of the boy’s hole.

Damn. The slick that built up behind it started dripping down Jimmy’s crack as soon as it wasn’t blocked. The smell was intense, the potent omega pheromones practically suffocating. It was the best smell he ever had the fortune of experiencing.

For a second Tom was worried that he didn’t take his meds in time, because he shouldn’t find the scent quite so appealing, but he was still in control, and that was all that mattered.

Poor Jimmy probably thought he would finally get knotted now, but that wasn’t what Tom had in mind for him. He would never mate with someone he was supposed to care for professionally, not when most of the omegas who were entrusted to him came with backgrounds full of abusive Alphas.

“Ah, I… I want your knot,” Jimmy moaned, shuffling closer on all fours until he was mouthing at Tom’s hips, wet lips and hot tongue working on the skin they could reach.

“Mhhm,” Tom hummed as he lubed up both the egg vibrator and the inflatable plug he had prepared. “Sure thing, just a bit of this first,” he said, not having it in him to say no just like that.

He grabbed Jimmy’s hips and turned him around. The body definitely liked that, he wiggled his pert little ass, hole twitching and blinking, already relaxing in the hopes of a thick knot being forced into it.

It was beautiful.

Sure, all omegas were somewhat appealing to all Alphas, but there was something in this boy that had Tom thinking… But no. He couldn’t let himself daydream. Especially not about such unprofessional things.

He pushed the egg vibrator in first. It was nice sized, almost as big as a real egg, taking care to keep the long safety thread on the outside. Jimmy’s breath hitched, hips jerking at the feeling of something finally breaching him.

Tom didn’t give him enough time to realize that it wasn’t what he wanted and started pressing the plug in right after. He held the tread of the egg in one hand to make sure it didn’t slip in.

Jimmy keened, high and desperate. His small cock was hanging between his legs, soft, but still reddened from overstimulation. Sure, omegas couldn’t come with their cocks - not during heat - but they still always tried to get off that way, no matter how unsuccessful it was.

“Almost there, pretty boy,” Tom told him, the endearment just slipping into his words without his notice. He almost apologized, but Jimmy seemed to love it; a thick drop of precome falling from his little dick to the sheets as he started trembling.

Tom felt his own cock try to harden valiantly. Alpha suppressants had the added effect of impotency - just to make sure nothing happened, and as much as he burned to actually bury himself into that silky, sloppy hole, he was incredibly grateful for it.

When the plug was finally in place it almost looked like Jimmy grew a tail with the tube and the pumping bulb hanging out of him.

“There you go, come here, boy,” he told him quietly, and Jimmy did, breathless and flushed and absolutely gorgeous.

Tom propped himself up against the headboard and let the boy climb over him, into his lap, until their naked chests were plastered together, hot and sticky with sweat.

He ran his hands down that pronounced, quivering spine, hating how he could feel the every vertebra. He would make sure Jimmy gained some weight before their time together was over, but now was not the time for that.

Jimmy hid his face in his neck, sniffing against him in mild confusion - probably not really understanding why he was full, but not with a real knot. Tom didn’t want him to get impatient.

He kept rubbing up and down the omega’s spine as he grabbed the bulb and started pumping slowly. Jimmy kept making beautiful, needy little noises, body melting as his hungry hole finally had something to clench down on.

He had to pump a bit more than usual, apparently Jimmy liked his Alphas nice and big. Tom pumped until he could hear the first whine of - almost - distressed and then stopped, letting Jimmy adjust.

It didn’t long and the boy was rubbing against him, grinding his poor cock into Tom’s hairy stomach.

It was time to get him flying.

Tom let go of the pump and picked up the remote while murmuring soothing nothings into the boy’s buzzed scalp.

When he turned it on, the effect was instantaneous; Jimmy threw his head back and opened his mouth on a silent scream. His whole body went rigid for a moment, until Tom could feel the wet spurts of his come smeared between them. The omega relaxed, twitching and moaning, but he knew they were just starting.

He kept the vibrator on and pressed a kiss to the boy’s brow.

He told his Alpha instincts that that would be all he would allow himself.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for Emma, my lovely beta for all the help she gave me, she is the absolute best!
> 
> Also, thank you Makenna for being so patient with me! I hope you will enjoy the last chapter!

 

When Jimmy woke up he for a few blissful seconds he had no idea where he was or what happened to him. All he knew was that he never felt so comfortable in his life. He was warm, he was calm, bundled up to a strong body among soft sheets.

Then he remembered.

He had a heat. He had a heat with an Alpha. It was almost inconceivable.

Before the weight of what happened could really settle on his shoulders he was already crying. Tom shifted behind him, his arms tightening momentarily around Jimmy’s middle and it made him freeze.

What. What should he do now? Were they… did they…?

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay,” the Alpha said, still sounding mostly asleep.

No, no it really, really wasn’t.

He couldn’t keep still for long, he couldn’t hold back from crying, and it was enough to have Tom fully alert in a second.

“Jimmy.”

He turned him around, like he was nothing more than a toy, and pulled him close. Jimmy hated how the warm, already familiar scent of him made his heartbeat grew steadier.

“Hey, nothing happened,” Tom told him quietly but firmly. It sounded honest, but it couldn’t have been. Because… Because Jimmy was an omega and Tom was an Alpha and they were both naked, laying in a bed stinking of residual heat pheromones.

He wanted to get away, to… to find some place to hide, but the man was holding him tightly, not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to stop him from bolting.

“I swear, honey. Don’t you remember? There were toys, but nothing else,” Tom kept telling him. Jimmy shook his head. That… He kind of remembered that, but it couldn’t have been all. It couldn’t have.

He just wanted to go. Okay? He just… had to get out.

Tom wasn’t letting him.

“No, Jimmy. This is important. You have to stay here right here for a bit more. If you don’t have an Alpha close during the cooling down you are going to crash,” he said, like it was completely self-explanatory.

It should have been, for anyone who was ever mated. Like Jimmy was.

Except for the part where they haven’t actually had a heat together with Hank. But he couldn’t exactly tell that to an Alpha employed by the government. Technically, it made their mating null, and that meant that Jimmy had never been viable for emancipation at all.

It was illegal, and it was risky, and he had to make sure that he kept it a secret. He had no idea what would happen to him if anyone figured it out, but he guessed it wouldn’t be nice.

So, Jimmy took a few shaky breaths and tried to relax. He couldn’t really concentrate on anything other than Tom’s naked body plastered against his own, but - against his better judgement - his body finally gave up, too overwhelmed by the scent.

He fell back to sleep the same way he woke up - confused and comfortable.

 

***

 

The first few days after the heat were weird.

Jimmy couldn’t really believe Tom, not until the Alpha actually went and bought him pregnancy tests to see for himself.

The test was negative, of course. Now in retrospect, Jimmy thought it had been stupid to doubt the Alpha, then he thought that it was stupid that he shouldn’t.

It was confusing. Everything was confusing. He didn’t know how to feel. They’ve spent a heat together. That should have meant something, shouldn’t it?

But. It was Tom’s job. Because Tom was a government employee, and he worked with omegas. As a job.

It was hard to remember that when the Alpha brought him ice cream to eat on the couch while they watched a movie. And at the same time, Jimmy had no idea why he should care at all.

It took him a few days to get his strength back - after neglecting his cycle for so long, it had been pretty devastating on his body - but when he did, Tom gave him homework.

Jimmy hasn’t been to school since he was thirteen. Omegas weren’t required to finish school, and his dad was more than happy not having to spend money on books and other ‘luxuries’. Jimmy didn’t really care back then - what teen wouldn’t be happy not to go to school - but well.

When he ended up on the street with all his marketable skills coming down to being able to read somewhat fluently and sucking cock, he didn’t have many paths set for him.

It kind of sounded like a sob story, but he heard worse.

The book was about housekeeping. It wasn’t too intimidating, though definitely thicker than anything he read recently.

“I um. Is this. What is this?” Jimmy asked, biting at his nails a bit. Tom was expecting something, and he didn’t know what it was.

The Alpha gave him a raised eyebrow and he quickly stopped, pulling his fingers away from his mouth. Tom didn’t like him doing that. Jimmy didn’t really like it either, but it was a habit that proved to shake.

“This is the standard textbook for the omega studies class in highschool. According to your file you haven’t finished.”

Oh.

“I don’t expect you to know it word-for-word, and you probably know most of the basics, but it couldn’t hurt to have a look at it, hm?”

He knew it wasn’t really a question, not when it was coming from an Alpha, but the task was still easier to stomach when it seemed like he wasn’t ordered to do it.

Jimmy didn’t know how to say no. He wasn’t sure he wanted to, not when Tom looked to be on the verge of hopeful and stern.

 

***

 

The book wasn’t as easy as it should have been.

Jimmy wasn’t stupid. He knew things. He learned a lot from his mom back when she was alive. He could cook. He knew how to clean. He knew a lot of things, okay?

He didn’t know the nutrition values of ‘one hundred basic ingredients’ though. He also didn’t know how to keep a book about expenses. And he had no idea about interior decoration.

It was hard.

And it was slow. He wasn’t used to reading. There was nothing shameful about that - at least that’s what he told himself when he saw Tom looking. He knew he kept moving his lips as he went cause it just made it easier to nail longer words, but when he tried not to do it he got even slower.

He just tried to do it when Tom wasn’t around, but the Alpha quickly caught on. One afternoon he plopped down to the couch right beside Jimmy with a book of his own and started reading, not looking at the omega even once.

That was kind of a good afternoon.

 

***

 

It took him a week to read the whole damned thing.

He didn’t want to tell Tom, but a lot of the stuff in there didn’t make much sense to him. Like, event planning. Did omegas really need to do that sort of thing? He had no idea. Flower arrangements. What the hell? Flowers were pretty. But he couldn’t imagine himself having a life when he had to worry about color coordinating vases to curtains.

Tom let him have a day off before he took the exercise book up. He marked some of the pages and gave him a notebook.

Jimmy was… unexpectedly nervous about it. He didn’t know what was at stake here. He wasn’t sure he could do anything in there.

“Just work them out the best you can and we will talk about it,” Tom told him.

He did his best. The first task was planning a dinner for twelve, complete with a menu and a shopping list.

The menu wasn’t that hard. Well, it wouldn’t have been if there weren’t things like ‘you have to use salmon’ or ‘have three kinds of entrees’. Where he came from people didn’t have entrees. People had tv dinners, casseroles and steaks when they were feeling celebrative.

There was also a budget restriction, which probably shouldn’t have made things difficult, but it complicate things a whole different way for Jimmy.

He was pretty sure he didn’t spend that much on food in the last six months.

It didn’t take long for Tom to notice that he was in trouble, but Jimmy didn’t actually ask for help until the Alpha started bugging him about it.

“I just. I don’t even know how much salmon costs. Also, it says the dessert has to have pomegranates in it. Is that actually a fruit? I’m pretty sure they just made that one up,” he said, unable to contain his frustration. He wanted to pull on his hair, but it was too short to do it.

“Okay,” Tom said slowly. He probably thought Jimmy was either stupid or crazy - or both.

Also, looking at the Alpha’s face he had a feeling that pomegranates were a real thing.

“Why don’t I take you out shopping?”

 

***

 

So, shopping they went. First stop was a fancy, organic food shop where they got most of the meat and dry ingredients from.

Jimmy tried not to faint at the prices. It was difficult.

He had the suspicion that Tom was extremely amused and only insisted on buying the most expensive things of everything to hear him hiss a few choice curses under his breath. Also, even though the Alpha seemed to have forgotten, they had a budget to keep to, and Jimmy was starting to realize that the task might end up being not that easy.

Then they were off to the farmer’s market, and well. The tables kind of turned.

Jimmy let Tom shop for a few moments but when it became apparent that the man was simply paying for everything, he had to take matters into his own hand.

“You can’t just do that,” he growled, pulling the Alpha to the side. Tom looked a bit surprised, but didn’t seemed to mind being dragged around by an omega.

“What? Pay? What, should I just steal things?”

Jimmy huffed out an irritated breath.

“No. We have money, so it wouldn’t be worth it, but this is a market. You have to bargain!”

Tom didn’t look convinced, but didn’t protest when Jimmy snatched the shopping list right out of his hand as they made their way down the row of booths.

Now this was his area of expertise. Okay, so usually he didn’t make deals about fresh fruit, but he’d seen enough business Hank did, and had been living by on a few dollars a week for a long time. He wasn’t about to let Tom leave every last cent here.

It was a bit slower than when Tom did it, but Jimmy just couldn’t rest until he got at least a twenty percent discount on everything. Seriously, people were absolutely delusional if they thought he will pay those ridiculous prices.

It felt a bit embarrassing to be bargaining when so few people were doing it around them, so he largely just ignored everyone - including Tom - and only concentrated at the task at hand. By the time they were finished with their list he managed to save at least two hundred bucks and managed to get a complimentary fruit basket out of one of the vendors.

When he finally worked his nerves up enough to face the Alpha again, he couldn’t help being surprised by the expression on his face. For a second he didn’t even know what he was seeing, it wasn’t often that people looked at him with anything close to respect.

“That… that was a sight to behold,” Tom told him finally, arms full of shopping bags.

Jimmy couldn’t help giving him a nervous little smile.

Also, the budget was saved.

 

***

 

Jimmy learned a lot of things in the next few weeks, and not just from books.

He learned that he absolutely loved pomegranates, he learned how Tom took his coffee, how to keep track of expenses - and who would have thought that he would end up being good with numbers - he also learned how to make fancy dishes, and how to find sales to make them not that expensive.

He knew that Tom was satisfied with his progress, and he couldn’t help feeling a certain sense of accomplishment whenever he managed to get a proud little smile out of him. Maybe it was addictive. Maybe he was… No. Better not think about that.

Deep down, Jimmy knew that something was wrong with him. Okay, maybe not wrong exactly, but something did change. He had a feeling that it had something to do with his heat. Now that he had a proper one and was finally on proper, prescription suppressants he was… Mellowed out. It wasn’t anything tangible, but he spent less time biting his nails and worrying about what could go wrong, and a lot more time thinking about what to do to make Tom happy.

It was dangerous. Even if it was only the doing of his hormones, he just. He couldn’t let himself get attached.

Sometimes, when he lay in bed with Tom sleeping only a few inches away - not touching him, but still comforting in his presence - he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

For the Alpha he was only a job. Nothing less, nothing more. When Tom was proud of him, he was proud of a product he was helping to make.

It was a sobering thought, but somehow, when morning rolled around his worries eased and he let them.

 

***

 

He had been living with Tom for almost two months when one day the Alpha sat him down by the laptop.

Jimmy was a bit jittery. Tom was acting a bit distant in the last few days and it set him on edge too.

“What are we doing?”

“We,” the man said, pulling up a form, “are going to make your profile. You’ve made great progress, Amanda and I both think that you’re ready to be matched.”

Jimmy… Jimmy didn’t know what to say to that. He knew that this day was coming, but it was always something to worry about later. Except, apparently later was right now.

Tom didn’t let him think about it too long, he started typing, asking Jimmy question after question. He answered everything in a daze, while his brain kept running in circles, trying to figure out a way out of this.

He saw with mild panic that they were almost finished by the time he could work his courage up to say something.

“Um. So. If… I mean, don’t you think that… maybe I should… I mean, that I could go for emancipation again? Like, I’m better. I know things. I could… I don’t know, but I could try…”

Tom stopped typing, making Jimmy flinch. Fuck. That. That wasn’t what he wanted to say, but that… he couldn’t say that. That was crazy.

“Jimmy,” the Alpha said, and it was making his chest hurt more how pained he sounded, like he was really sorry to have to say no. Nobody ever did that.

“Jimmy, you are better, much better. But, let’s be honest. You are better because there was Alpha around to take care of you, and who you could also take care of. I know it feels like everything is okay, but what would you do if you were back on the streets?”

He didn’t have an answer.

It just wasn’t fair. Because… because he knew that Tom was right, that he… as hard as it was to admit it, he knew now that he needed to belong to someone, but. But why couldn’t that someone be…? No.

No, because Tom was sitting right beside him, looking eager to get the whole registration over with. He probably couldn’t wait to have Jimmy out of his hair and bring home his next assignment.

So he shut his mouth and answered the last couple of questions in as few words as possible.

 

***

 

Things had been different after that.

Jimmy was pretty sure that Tom was already preparing to send him off - he’d been distant, almost cool towards him. Really, it was understandable, but he couldn’t help feeling betrayed, angry and worried sick about his future.

The system was supposed to find him a ‘match’, but he wasn’t highclass, he wasn’t rich, he was just a street rat from the wrong part of the city and if they were looking for someone who fit him, he couldn’t imagine the Alpha being any different from Hank or even worse.

 

***

 

Tom booted up his laptop every evening to check if there was a match, and every evening Jimmy was getting closer and closer to getting a nervous breakdown. Or at least that’s what it felt like.

That night, he was making a salad. Nothing fancy, just something to go with the cold meat left over from lunch. He tried to listen to Tom in the living room, even though he couldn’t actually see what he was doing.

Maybe there was a match. Maybe he would have to leave tomorrow. Hell, maybe today, if the Alpha was the impatient kind.

Jimmy wasn’t paying attention. By now he knew Tom’s kitchen as well as he used to know their own back when he lived home, but still. He didn’t know what happened, the large glass bowl just slipped from his fingers, smashing into a million pieces on the stone floor.

Suddenly, he was fourteen again, standing in the middle of the living room with a broken vase at his feet.

_Oh shit. Dad is going to be… He is going to be so mad. So, so mad. He is going to be…_

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t do anything but stand there, waiting for his father to come in. It will be bad. Maybe he’s going to be killed.

It was weird. He was seeing himself from above, like he was watching a movie, or floating above his own body. He couldn’t move.

_Dad is going to be so mad. So, so, so, so mad… He was…_

He could hear his name. It had to be Dad. His stupor evaporated and it felt like he was slammed back into his body by the sheer power of his need to find a hiding place. Somewhere safe. Just until Dad calmed down.

His vision was doing strange things, it was all fuzzy, but it didn’t matter. He had to get away, he had to hide. Dad wasn’t there yet, but he had to be just a second away. Any second now he was going to come in, he was going to…

His feet hurt and he heard shouting. Dad. Had to be Dad.

Jimmy still couldn’t see right. Maybe it was panic. Probably. It didn’t matter.

He tried to bolt for the door, but someone was there. Big. Bigger than Dad. That couldn’t mean good. He tried to dodge, but the person there caught him, making him lash out in his struggle to get away. He had to. He had to…

“Jimmy, Jimmy! Shit, fuck…”

He sounded familiar and also… like he didn’t belong there, in their living room. What was this strange man… But. Their living room… Where did the carpet go? There was carpet. There had to be.

He was squished close to a firm, muscled chest and lifted off his feet like he weighed nothing.

“Shh, Jimmy. Jimmy, it’s me. Calm down, please. I need you to calm down…”

That was.

Everything was confusing. What was Tom doing in their living room? What… What was _he_ doing in their living room? He hadn’t been there in years.

His eyes slowly learned how to focus again, trying to make sense of what just happened.

Tom was carrying him to the bathroom, bridal style. Actually he was running. Why was he running?

The Alpha was cursing under his breath, arms feeling like iron bands around his body - not too tight, but straining to make sure he didn’t fall.

“Wh-what?”

They were already in the bathroom, and Tom was putting him down on the closed toilet.

“Don’t move,” the man said, sounding choked and… completely freaked out.

It took Jimmy a few moments to get his bearings. Fuck. His feet hurt.

He almost fell off the lid when he looked down and saw all the blood. Oh. Glass. Broken glass.

He didn’t even remember stepping into it. Why the hell didn’t he wear slippers again?

He still felt kind of numb. He did feel the pain, but it was muted, like his whole body had been dumped into ice water.

Tom was halfway in the bathroom cupboard, banging around inside like a madman until he finally reappeared with an industrial sized first aid kit.

“I… I’m okay,” Jimmy told him, even though he had to try a few times to make his voice work.

Tom didn’t answer, just grabbed his ankle and started working on his feet, trying to get everything with a twizzer.

There was a lump in Jimmy’s throat, and he started shaking - or maybe he had been shaking all the while, and just realized it now - as he watched the Alpha work, face scrunched up in concentration.

He… He was.

Jimmy didn’t notice when he started crying but by the time Tom was done wrapping his feet, he was outright sobbing.

“I-I’m sorry, Tom, I’m sorry.”

He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t have Tom mad at him, not when he felt like he was made of glass too, ready to be shattered at the first careless movement.

The lid of the kit slammed closed, making him flinch, and squeeze his eyes together. The only thing to happen was Tom picking him up again, taking him to the bedroom without a word.

He put Jimmy down on the bed and was out of the room in a second.

He cried harder. He didn’t know what he did, but he knew it was his fault, cause now Tom was angry, and he just… couldn’t deal with it.

He curled up in the middle of the bed, not even bothering to pull the covers out from under himself. He just wanted to disappear.

Jimmy was still right there when Tom returned, but he couldn’t look at the Alpha, so he just pulled himself into an even smaller ball.

The bed dipped and a second later there was a warm, wet cloth rubbing gently at his leg just above the bandages. The touch startled him at first, but it felt good, too good to pull away from.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered again, just to… to make sure Tom knew. Not like he didn’t hear the first few times.

The cloth stilled for a moment, and Jimmy could actually hear the man swallow in the silence.

“You… you didn’t do anything wrong, baby,” he said finally, sounding… wrecked. It made Jimmy finally turn around.

Tom looked like he aged a decade in the last few minutes, his face was lined with worry and as white as a sheet.

“You did nothing wrong,” he repeated, looking straight into Jimmy’s eyes. His voice was stronger now, but still almost pained.

He didn’t know what compelled him to say it. This wasn’t the time, this wasn’t the conversation, this was probably the worst possible change of topic, but he couldn’t stop. Not when Tom looked like he cared.

“Why am I not good enough?”

It was Tom’s time to flinch, like he’d been slapped, and he didn’t look back up, just kept cleaning away the stray smears of blood from Jimmy’s legs.

It was a calming sensation, but Jimmy didn’t want to be calmed.

“I was good,” he said, hating how his voice broke on the words. “I am good! I… I don’t want another Alpha, I just…”

Tom didn’t look at him, he folded the washcloth neatly before placing it on the bedside table. He toed his shoes off and then lay down behind Jimmy, hiding his face in the back of his neck before putting his arms around his middle and squeezing.

What did that mean? What…

“I never sent in your profile…”

That…

“What?” He… he had been feeling like he was waiting for the sky to fall for the last week and it all had been… Tom didn’t even?

“I… I know it’s not right. I know you need a proper Alpha, but,” his breath was hot against his nape, ruffling the short hairs there.

“But I just couldn’t do it. It didn’t feel right.”

Oh.

But, what did that mean?

“So… So what now?”

Tom was silent for a second, his body warm and familiar behind him. Fitting.

“I guess we will have to figure it out. Together.”

Jimmy could work with that.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
